


Wrong Number

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [1]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Butt Dialing, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki Sojiro, the new assistant director of Bell Liberty, receives an accidental voicemail from his new boss' office. The decision he makes about what to do with that recording changes the course of his life.</p><p>It's not quiiiiite a wrong number, and butt dial doesn't really work either, but eh. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)
> 
> *** updated 7/14/15 - After nosing around through official sources, there are three possible dates of when Kazuki gave up his position, all contradictory (thanks Spray!), but NONE of them allow for the possibility of Sakaki and Kazuki ever working together directly. So this story, as it is written right now, is impossible. *sigh* I'll find a way to rework it eventually but I wanted to make a note of this now.

**early 2015** (and later, early 2017)

My first week at Bell Liberty had been more interesting than I expected. I'd inherited the plans and materials of the previous 'ultimate level' math teacher, and found them surprisingly adequate, far higher quality than what I'd dared to hope for. They weren't exactly what I wanted, but lessons were like laptops - everyone had their own preferred setup, and using someone else's could be uncomfortable.

The students were of higher caliber than I'd anticipated, keeping up easily with their previous teacher's lessons and asking thoughtful questions in class. I had no intention of going easy on them, though. An increase in difficulty was definitely in order. They were at school to learn, not just academics, but the harshness of the real world. There would be no coasting through my class.

Most interesting of all, however, had been the young heir of Suzubishi. Though he was nearing the end of his sixth year as director, his identity was a secret to the students and most of the staff; it seemed that he only made himself known to the board. Well, that was understandable, considering his deceptively youthful appearance - no one would take him seriously based on first impressions. I'd been surprised to learn that he was several years older than me, though he declined to give me an exact number, which seemed odd.

Though Suzubishi looked like he'd only just graduated from college, his presence and confidence in leading the board meeting made it quite clear that he was an experienced businessman. He never lost his cool, even when questioned harshly by me or the other board members from the Sakaki group. When pressed on the subject of choosing the future director, he somehow wormed his way out of making any sort of definite statements no matter how hard I tried to forcefully recommend myself.

He was crafty and intelligent, and a master of security; an opponent worthy of respect. It was easy to understand why I'd been selected to handle the job. As impressive as Suzubishi was, it was also clear that he was under a lot of pressure to hand over his job to someone else. I'd thought it would be easy to win him over and steal his position, but it soon became clear that I'd have to work a little harder for the prize.

That Friday, he'd summoned me to his private office in the mysterious server building for a one-on-one meeting. I'd accepted without hesitation, eager to glimpse the site where the Suzubishi secrets were housed.

I hadn't expected to be greeted by a talking plush, or for that greeting to be supplemented by an overly cheery one from Suzubishi himself, who appeared to be knitting at his desk while waiting for me to arrive. And when we talked, he was far more animated than usual, smiling and laughing at everything, including his own horrible puns.

I knew all about the bizarre tendencies of rich people - my own family was proof enough of that. But Suzubishi was on a whole other level. Maybe he'd been affected by his own appearance, acting the age he appeared to be rather than the one he actually was. Maybe he'd been trying to make friends in some strange way, guessing that I might also be immature at heart simply because of my age.

Or maybe he was just weird. Very, very weird.

So when I received a call from the director's office on Sunday evening, I let it go to voicemail. Whatever the ridiculous director of Bell Liberty had to say could wait until I was ready to hear it. The lesson plans I was rewriting were far more important - I wanted to put them into practice first thing Monday morning.

I went back to work, promptly forgetting about the message until the phone beeped several minutes later, indicating that a message had been left. I picked it up and glanced at the screen. The voicemail was exactly fifteen minutes long, probably the phone's limit. What on earth had possessed Suzubishi to leave a message so long that the recording had been cut off? I watched the screen for about a minute, waiting for him to call back and continue the message, but nothing happened.

Well, fine. It wasn't urgent, so I didn't have to bother calling back right away. It wasn't in my nature to avoid returning a call, especially one that was probably work-related, but my recent meeting with Suzubishi had been so surreal that I couldn't bring myself to interrupt my work just to see what he wanted.

Nearly two hours passed before I was satisfied with my revised plans. Well, they weren't complete yet - that would take more than a couple of hours - but I had the next two weeks of each class mapped out in detail, with revisions to the list of topics to be covered and a draft of the quiz I'd be giving to each at the end of the unit. The pace would have to pick up even more if I was going to cover everything I wanted to fit into the classes, especially for the first and second years, who needed to catch up in order to start in the right place in their next year. The first two weeks would be a trial, just a bit more intense so I could determine just how hard the 'elite' students at this school could be pushed.

I reached for my phone, intending to check my email, and was reminded of the long message that Suzubishi had left while I was working on the lessons. It was already late evening, but not late enough that I couldn't call him back tonight if the matter was urgent.

I sighed and put the phone to my ear.

At first, I didn't hear much of anything, just a low murmur that could have been the whir of a computer fan rather than speech. Maybe something was wrong with the phone? I took it from my ear and adjusted the volume, but it was already up as far as it could go.

When I pressed it to my ear again, there were distinct and unmistakable sounds coming through, a persistent soft squeak of light kisses punctuated by heavy breaths. I pulled the phone away again, staring at it in a kind of horror. I could feel my cheeks prickling with heat. Had... somehow, had Suzubishi accidentally called me while making out with a woman in his office? And the recording had gone on for fifteen whole minutes. Who knew just how much of that clandestine encounter had been committed to my voicemail as evidence?

The sounds from the phone were getting louder, more excited, and my first reaction was to sever the connection and delete the message.

But.

A recording like this could be priceless leverage. It could be the thing that tipped the scales and forced Suzubishi to surrender his position to me.

I listened again. If I could catch his partner's name, maybe that would be useful as well; after all, if it was a secret tryst, then the woman might be someone from a rival company, someone he couldn't spend time with openly. In that case, there was a good chance that I might recognize her name as well, since my family operated in many of the same business circles.

Except the second voice that murmured romantic words in response to Suzubishi's advances wasn't female. It was relatively high-pitched, but unmistakably male, whispering Suzubishi's given name in almost reverent tones, and Suzubishi responded in kind.

_Keita._

The name nagged at me, familiar somehow, though I couldn't remember meeting anyone by that name in the week I'd been at Bell Liberty. I'd met so many people, though, that it was possible it had just slipped my mind. But with a voice like that, it must have been someone younger, and the majority of people I'd met that week were other teachers and board members.

The sounds from the phone were becoming more frantic and more serious, accompanied by the rustle of clothing and strained speech.

_Let's do it like that very first time, Keita._

_I- idiot! Kazuki, don't say things like that!_

_Why not? No one's listening._

"That's what you think," I muttered.

_But it's embarrassing..._

_Why? We've been together for almost five years now._

Interesting. I'd never heard anything about Suzubishi having a lover, male or otherwise. In fact, he was consistently topping the lists of _Japan's most eligible bachelors_ that sometimes appeared in ridiculous women's magazines. All those poor housewives and office ladies would be heartbroken if they knew the truth.

There was the rattle and bang of something jarring the phone on the other end, and I suddenly realized that they must have been right up against the desk, or even on it. More kissing, and more groaning, and Suzubishi's young lover was becoming very vocal, his previously quiet squeaks and panting so loud that it seemed like he was breathing directly into the phone. For all I knew, that was exactly what had happened. I tried remembering the configuration of objects on Suzubishi's desk and had the vague impression that the phone was near the middle of the far edge. If his lover, this Keita, was lying on the desk, it was likely that his face was close to it.

But how on earth had the call even happened? Someone must have called by accident, their hand brushing the speed dial button without noticing, and even more unlikely, without realizing that any sound was coming from the phone; I _did_ have a personal greeting on my voicemail.

It was getting harder to focus on my random speculations with the sounds and words that were filling my ear, and again I thought of just hanging up. But again, my curiosity compelled me to keep listening, though I was sure my face was getting quite red. Still, it was only natural to be curious about other people's habits, and for such an intimate recording to have just fallen into my hands without any effort, well...

_Oh, just admit it, you're a curious pervert, the same as just about everyone else on the planet._

Anyway, if it had been Suzubishi with a woman, I wouldn't have listened. Just the thought of something like that made me shiver. But the morbid curiosity about someone who was technically available to me, unlikely as it was considering how long he'd been with his current lover, well...

It wasn't like Suzubishi was horribly unattractive. Quite the opposite. I would never be interested in someone so offbeat and childish, but I had to admit that he was handsome, and his voice, especially as he whispered in low tones to his lover, was compelling.

_Just like the first time, Keita... here against the desk._

_You don't have to keep saying it..._

_Look, under the inbox, those scratches are still there. All of them, from every time._

_You really are shameless, Kazuki._

_I know. So, do you want to add to the collection?_

_Of course I do._

I definitely remembered the large inbox on his desk, slightly elevated, which I'd thought was to prevent the wooden tray from scratching the finish. Instead, it was meant to conceal scrapes that were being carefully preserved, precious battle scars from previous passionate encounters.

Their conversation had died down, but the sounds that came through the connection made it quite clear that the recording had captured the sex act in excellent quality. Heavy breathing punctuated by quiet moans that steadily grew louder came through clearly, sounding almost synchronized in how each partner's noises seemed to answer the other. There was a dry sliding sound, then a muffled thump followed by a squeak from Suzubishi's partner.

_O... oops, I pushed it..._

Suzubishi just laughed, a deep, throaty sound unlike any I'd ever heard him make. _Forget about it, it was just in the way._ An indistinct grunt, then, _feel free to dig in right there, Keita..._

_Don't say... that... ah..._

That sort of banter went on for a couple of minutes while I sat there, face red and eyebrows raised, yet utterly unable to put down the phone. After that, words completely gave way to panting and groaning, punctuated by an occasional shrill whine from Suzubishi's lover and the creak of the desk.

_Kazuki... Kazuki, I'm going to..._

_Yeah, me too..._

I had enough decency to hold the phone away from my ear for a minute after that, not wanting to witness their most intimate moment. Or rather, I was curious, but the thought of just how embarrassing that would be compelled me to avoid listening to it.

I could always listen again later if my curiosity got the better of me.

But I could hear enough from the receiver to know when it was safe to listen again, when the loud voices had died down to quiet, breathy whispers.

_Mmm, Kazuki... I really love you, you know that, right?_

_Of course I do. And you know I love you._

_Idiot, of course I do._

_Then why are you asking me?_

_Because... it still seems like a dream sometimes. All of it._

There was some creaking, and their quiet voices became harder to make out. They'd probably gotten up off the desk and away from the phone, but not far enough that the professional grade equipment stopped picking them up completely.

_It's not a dream, Keita. We'll always be together, I swear it._

There was a quiet giggle. _I know, but it still... it's really amazing. Back then, I didn't know what to think. I never suspected that you were the one who created that MVP battle for me. And I never dared to think that I might win it. But with you at my side... and then we..._

MVP battle? It seemed somehow familiar. And I knew that Suzubishi had gone undercover at the school at some point to look into security concerns. So this Keita was a student as well - a legitimate student.

Wait. That didn't mean... did it?

_Yeah, it's hard to believe it's been so long._

_I didn't suspect at all._

_Well, I was hiding my identity._

_And your age._

It was Suzubishi's turn to laugh, somewhat nervously. _Are you still worried about that?_

_Well, if anyone had suspected, you could have been in a huge amount of trouble! I'm so glad we don't have to worry about that anymore._

_Your luck protected us, Keita. I'm sure of it. And your love._

_Yours too. Fortune smiled on us because of our mutual love._

_Keita..._

More quiet kisses, but they were less frantic than those from before the sex, passionate but gentle. Just who was this boy who had captured Suzubishi's heart? His information would be in the school records. It would only take a few minutes to look him up, and if Suzubishi noticed my sudden interest in a student who had already graduated, the mention of how my curiosity had been sparked by rumors of the MVP battle, whatever that was, would calm him.

Wait, why was I so interested? What reason did I have for wanting to know about this mysterious lover who I'd accidentally found out about?

_Blackmail. Coercion. I can steal your position so easily with this knowledge._

Even in the quiet of my own mind, those reasons sounded hollow.

They were false.

Suzubishi was in a position of power, the only son of the head of the impossibly famous and profitable Suzubishi group, and under an almost crushing pressure to conform, to present a proper and refined public face. And he did so, seemingly without effort and without complaint, except for his stubborn love for his grandfather's school. But he wouldn't be able to cling to it for much longer; that was my entire reason for being present at Bell Liberty, to replace him as director and gain exclusive security access. Suzubishi would give in soon, unable to resist his father's pressure for much longer.

He was much like me.

I didn't want to be at this school. I had no interest in becoming the director of an elite private school, but I complied because that was the only way I could keep doing what I really wanted. Teaching. Weeding out the spoiled, rich brats who thought they could coast through life without making any real effort, clinging to their family names and fortunes. Well, maybe this school was the best place to do that, filled with the country's top-tier elite teens, kids who needed to be taken down a peg or two.

No. That wasn't it either.

Despite all that, the pressures and responsibilities, Suzubishi had found what I could never have. Or rather, what I was too timid to find for myself, something that I'd tentatively reached for only twice before, with disastrous results the first time, and a disappointing separation the second.

Love. And not just any love, but a love that was absolutely not acceptable for someone of his status and position. A love of his own choosing, rather than the one that would surely be forced on him at some point.

I wondered if Suzubishi would stand up to his father in that as well.

And I wondered what I would do myself when my mother's hints and my father's thinly veiled expressions of disapproval finally became the overwhelming pressure that I knew they could exert on me.

The recording had ended. Maybe it had been over for a while, ignored while I brooded.

_I won't use it. I can't._

I picked up the phone with trembling fingers and deleted the message, then emptied the trash before I could be tempted to salvage it.

No one would know his secret. Just me.

And I wasn't telling.

I didn't know it at the time, but that split-second decision, meant more to soothe my own soul than to protect the intimate secrets of another man's, planted the seeds of fate that would change my life.

The first sign was at the beginning of my third year at Bell Liberty, the week before classes officially started and the teachers attended orientation. Nao had selected several new teachers to replace those who had left, and to assist the rest of the staff. It had been one of his last decisions at the school, and with the shock of his suddenly worsening illness and death, I hadn't given it any thought, even in my capacity as assistant director. I didn't care, to be honest.

So when a petite young man, clearly fresh from college, approached me on the first day of orientation to introduce himself, I wasn't really in the mood for small talk. But he'd cheerfully persisted, offering me his hand with such enthusiasm that I would have seemed the rude one for not taking it.

"Pleased to meet you, Assistant Director Sakaki. I'm a new teacher." His voice was relatively high for a man of his age, and he spoke quickly, like he was overly excited. Somehow, it seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember meeting him earlier.

"Yes," I muttered, wondering how soon I could pull my hand away from his grip without seeming impolite, "I can tell."

He smiled at that, eyes shining. "Well, I guess it's obvious since we've never met before. But we'll get to know each other very well, I'm sure! My name is Ito Keita, I'm teaching the regular world history class. I've also been assigned as your assistant homeroom teacher this year."

Ito Keita. I tried not to let my surprise show on my face. He was the one. I'd looked him up in the computer system that night, confirming the identity of the MVP battle winner, and thus, that of Suzubishi's lover. But his profile was incomplete, half of the fields conspicuously blank, and when I'd attempted to open the notes attached to his data, I'd received a message that I'd never seen in the Bell Liberty system before or since.

_You are not authorized to access this information._

I shook his hand slowly, gently, as I considered it. "I see. Then we'll be working together from now on."

"Yes! I look forward to it."

I snorted at that and released his hand. "You obviously haven't heard much about me, then."

His cheeks colored, just a bit. "W- well, I _have_ heard rumors, but I like to make my own decisions about people. And I believe that everyone is good at heart."

I opened my mouth to deny it, to scold him for being so naive, but I couldn't. I was the one who'd deleted that message two years ago. If Suzubishi's relationship with this foolish young optimist had been exposed, it would have caused problems for Ito as well.

Instead, I just shook my head and sighed. It was going to be a long year.

I didn't know it then, but it was destined to be the best one of my life so far.

~ end ~


End file.
